SMST 29: Her Call of Duty!
by ocramed
Summary: While on a mission in Afghanistan, Usagi and Ranma are caught up in a consipracy that could undermine the security of the civilized world! A SM x CoD:MW2 x Ranma 0.5 crossover. DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**SMST: Her Call to Duty! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This mini-story takes place before the events of "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night". Also, this story will include elements from the new "Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2" game, so slight "spoilers alert" warning is necessary. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

Day One: Afghanistan.

When the brass told Brigadier General Usagi "Bunny" Tsukino (USAF) and Colonel Ranma "Ronnie" Saotome (USAF) that they were being sent to Afghanistan to deal with a problem that was suited to their unique talents, they never expected to see the return of an old enemy…

WHAM!

Ranma was slammed against the wall of the temple dedicated the Persian god Mithras.

"Well, nice seeing you again, buddy," Ranma said, as he sits up.

"'Buddy'?" Mithras said, as he continued to control the soldier that first unsealed the temple, while searing for Taliban forces. "I was SEALED in my temple for many cycles, and that's all you have to say, Lord Izanagi?"

"Mithras," Usagi said, as she steps up. She and Ranma were in standard military gear, and then some.

"You can't take a body by force. This age won't let you."

"But my people-"

"They returned to the stars, man," Ranma said, as he dusted himself off. "We show you the way."

"Really? I will be able to see my people again?"

"Honest."

Mithras turn towards Usagi.

"It's been a long time since I have seen your face, Iusaaset," Mithras said, as he touched Usagi's face.

Usagi smiled.

Mithras steps back. The body that the god of light was possessing glowed, as a lifeforce leaves it. The body is caught by Usagi, as the shimmering light floated above a few feet off the ground.

"Now, Ranma," Usagi said.

"Right," Ranma said, as he took out his spell book. He turns the pages to a sectioned part of the book.

"The doctor is in," Ranma said with a smile. "After all, I AM the Sorcerer Supreme…"

In his role, Ranma has access to every spell and rote on the planet, which is a necessary component to protect it from "They-Who-Need-Not-Be-Named"…

"Just get on with it, Ranma, shall we?" Usagi said with annoyance.

"Okay, okay," Ranma said. "Here goes: Portal to the Home of the Children of Zor, Open!"

FLASH!

A crack of light opens in mid air.

GOOD-BYE…

And, with one thrust, the energy mist seeps into the crack, before it closes.

FWOOMP!

"Well, that's that," Ranma said, before closing his spell book. "We better call HQ to secure this site. There's too much archeological history in this room."

"Agreed," Usagi said. "Meantime, I'll treat these men for their injuries…"

Hours later at a forward base…

RATATATATATATATATAT!

"Whoa!" said the Tech Sergeant while looking through a pair of binoculars, as Usagi fired off a few live rounds for target practice at the live fire range.

"How's that, Sergeant?" Usagi asked, as she changed the clip of her pistol.

"Perfect marks, ma'am," the NCO said. "If you don't mind me asking, where did you learn to shoot?"

"Trick shooting at a traveling road show," Usagi said.

"Huh-"

Suddenly, the general alarm was sounded.

"Incoming attack!" yelled a soldier, as he ran for his unit. "Taliban forces are on their way-!"

"Ma'am, I have to take you to safety-" the tech sergeant said, as he turns to see a missing United States Air Force Officer.

"Ma'am?"

Meanwhile, Taliban forces begin to converge towards the ISAF forwarding base. However, unlike the usual attacks, this one was different…

"We should thank our friends for mass-producing these Ironmonger suits," said Hassan, as he directed his group to use a pincer maneuver, having had fighters take the rear of the base, while allowing TWO Ironmongers to take point. The Ironmongers were based on the design of the Mark-1 Ironman suit. However, unlike the Mark-1s, the Ironmongers were bigger and more armored.

"Indeed, Hassan," Muhammad replied. "Once we've cleared this base of these foreigners, we can begin the march towards Kandahar!"

Meanwhile, soldiers were getting pinned.

RATATATATATATAT-!  
"Jesus!" said a soldier, as he ducked. The enemy had already occupied some of the house buildings on the base, by slipping through the wells from outside of camp.

"Just how many are they?"

"Doesn't matter," Ranma said, as he took aim with his .50 caliber weapon.

PUUT!

BOOM!

"We secure this position, as long as it takes," Ranma said, as he took aim again…

PUUT!

BOOM!

"But they have the high ground! And we would need to cross that riverbed in order to get in close."

FWOOSH! FWOOSH!

"RPG incoming!" said a nearby sergeant. "Duck-!"

BA-BOOOOM!

"Hmmm, you're right," Ranma said, as he lowers his rifle. "We're going to have to take the center of town…"

Ranma turns to face the soldiers that were penned down.

"As soon as we get an all-clear from CENTCOM, we move in."

"With all due respect, sir, you're Air Force, we're Army," said Sgt. Foley."

"And we're working for Uncle Sam, which makes us all targets," Ranma replied. "You have problem with that, soldier?"

"No, sir!"

"Then let's move…"

Meanwhile, Usagi finds a secluded spot to change…

"SHAZAM!!" Usagi said.

CHOOM!

A lightning bolt falls from the heavens, as her Crescent Moon mark glows.

FWOOSH!

As her mortal guise falls away, Usagi's true form is revealed…

Lady Shazam has returned.

'Time to take the action to the culprits,' Lady Shazam said as she takes to the skies while clutching her staff…

THOOM!

CRASH!

The Ironmongers were tearing up the tanks and other heavy vehicles that tried to protect the American soldiers.

"What are we going to do, Captain?" said a soldier.

The US Army officer was perplexed as to what to do, when an angel of sorts swoops down from the skies.

FWOOMP!

Lady Shazam stood in the path of the Ironmongers.

"[Halt]!" Lady Sazam said in the native tongue of the attackers. "[Surrender, and you shall not be harmed]."

Muhammad and Hassan saw a female, clad in strange clothing, land in front of their Ironmongers. On her tunic was a large, golden lightning bolt, which seemed alive somehow…

"So, the Americans have sent a harlot to stop us, eh?" Muhammad said.

"Let's make an example of her, so that we can put the fear of God into the Americans!" Hassan said, just as he radioed the pilots of the Ironmongers…

"Miss, get out of there!" said the Army captain.

"Don't worry," Lady Shazam said. "I know what I'm doing-!"

WHACK!

Lady Shazam was knocked away by one of the Ironmongers, before landing hard unto the ground.

"Oof!" Lady Shazam said, as she landed unceremoniously.

Everyone was surprised to see Lady Shazam unharmed.

"WHAT?" everyone said.

"That wasn't nice," Lady Shazam said, as she gets up again. "I guess diplomacy is off…"

WHOOSH!

Within moments, Lady Shazam leaps up, with her staff high overhead, and bashed the head of one of the Ironmongers with it.

CRASH!

The other Ironmonger sees this, and quickly punches Lady Shazam in the stomach.

THOOM!

Prepared for conflict now, Lady Shazam took the blow.

"Oof!"

Taking advantage of this, the Ironmonger then tries to deck Lady Shazam in the jaw.

KTCH!

Lady Shazam catches the metal fist in her hand. The Ironmonger then tries to remove his fist from her hand.

WrrrRRrrRrrrr…

"I'm a lot stronger than you, you," Lady Shazam said with a sweet smile.

Lady Shazam twists Ironmonger's arm…off.

RRRIIIIIIPPPP!

CLAK-KAK!

The Ironmonger stumbles back a bit, as his partner steps forward.

WRRRP!

Ironmonger prepares to his weapons.

"Huh," Lady Shazam said, as she brace for the impact of a chain gun and missile discharge.

BOOM-BOOM!

-!

Lady Shazam stood there, as she took the attack. Eventually, everything went up in smoke…

"Did we get her?" Hasan asked.

When the smoke cleared, the only thing that was standing was a makeshift silhouette that was made out of building material before the structure seemingly collapsed.

"That's just a waste of good materials," Lady Shazam said. She turns towards the American troops, and tossed her staff near them.

THUCK!

"Don't move past that point," Lady Shazam said, as she removed her cape before folding it. "Otherwise, you might hurt…"

Lady Shazam's eyes begin to glow…

"SHAZAM!"

THOOM!

A huge lightning bolt, with the thickness of a tank, rains down from the heavens scattering the Ironmongers.

"Now, I get serious," Lady Shazam said.

Meanwhile, Ranma and his comrades managed to storm the center of town, while picking up heavy resistance. Unfortunately, strong, masked men were attacking them.

WHAM!  
The blow to his face surprised Ranma, as he quickly recovered. From there, Ranma grapples the man, and remove the mask.

SNATCH!

"Wait, you're Chinese!" Ranma said.

"And you're Japanese," the man spat.

Ranma quickly reassessed the situation, and comes to a conclusion…

"Where's your mother?" Ranma said, knowing that the only way that the Chinese could develop super-soldiers, was by way of the metahuman known as the Mother of Champions, a member of China's superhero team, the Great Ten. She was capable of giving birth to a litter of twenty-five super-soldiers, and who are fully grown within 48 hours. Luckily, they only live within seven days at a time…

"She already returned to China," said the super-soldier. "There is nothing that you can do."

"There is," Ranma said, as he put a Vulcan Neck Pinch onto the man, knocking him out in the process.

GOOSH!

KLUMP!

"Well, so much for going home early…"

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMST: Her Call to Duty! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place before the events of "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night". Also, this story will include elements from the new "Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2" game, so slight "spoilers alert" warning is necessary. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

Meanwhile…

BAM!

The Chinese super soldiers turn to see Ranma with a sub-machine gun in hand.

RATATATATATATATATAT!

"Hey, man!" said Sgt. Foley, as he turned towards Ranma. "We should have captured them!"

"Don't bother," Ranma said grimly, as he changes his magazine. "They were specifically created to die for the state."

"What do you mean, Colonel?" said a platoon leader.

"You heard of the Avengers, right?"

"Yes, they are sponsored by United States government, though they normally keep a mundane public persona," said Sgt. Foley. "Why?"

"The Great Ten is the Chinese sponsored super-hero team, though they are called 'Super-Functionaries'. One of them is called the Mother of Champions. You know what her super power is?"

"What?"

"From a single lover, she can knock out twenty-five kids. Within a day, they are fully-grown."

"So, what's so specially about them?"

"Think: Captain America times twenty-five."

"Oh."

"The only good thing is that their life span is only for a week. The bad thing is that Mother of Champions can slip inside a country a Trojan horse, give birth, train them all they need to know, and slip back out before anyone can be a wiser."

"So you're saying that the Chinese are helping the Taliban?"

"That I don't know. But what is known is that the Chinese have no problem selling weapons to anyone, especially if it could undermine a rival or enemy."

Pause.

"As to why I shot them: they were designed to be fodder, nothing more, and I already have one holed up from an earlier exchange."

"Man, that's cold blooded."

"That's warfare, son."

Meanwhile…

"Ya-ta!" Lady Shazam said, as she performed a series of combination kick and punches that kept her opponent on the defensive.

GRAB!

The other Ironmonger grabs Usagi.

"Urgh!" Lady Shazam said.

"Hassan, we have the witch!" Muhammad said. "We'll crush her yet-!"

WRUNCH!

Lady Shazam broke free of the Ironmonger's grip, breaking the servos in process. She then twists about, and faces her opponent.

"Ha!" Lady Shazam yells, as she relentlessly, pummels into the Ironmonger. It amazed her unofficial audience how powerful her blows were, as the power armor was being whittled down to size.

FWOOSH-FLASH!

Lady Shazam perform an instant teleport to the machine's rear, and began to pummel it's back.

WHACK!

BAM!

CRASH!

She then performed a two-fisted uppercut, sending the machine into the air. She leaps, while spinning, and performs a solid spin kick that knocks the Ironmonger into its brother.

CRASH!

As the Ironmongers struggled to disentangle themselves, Lady Shazam lifts the pair up, first with both hands, and then with one. She then used her free hand to puncture the armor closes to her.

THUNK!

She then balances the machines with her wedged hand until she could insert her other hand into the gap

SCRUNCH!

With a heave, Lady Shazam spreads her arms.

WRENCH!

Ripping the armors apart, she catches the pilots in her arms.

"Hello," Lady Shazam said with a sweet smile.

"[Please don't kill us]!" said one of the pilots.

"Humph," Lady Shazam replied. No doubt they were scared of going to some hell, if a woman kills them…

Lady Shazam then turns towards Hassan and Muhammad, from several hundred yards away…

"You think she sees us?" Muhammad asked.

"I-" Hassan replied, as Lady Shazam suddenly appeared by them, using the speed of Mercury and Zephryrus.

"[Yeah, I think I did]," Lady Shazam replied, as she picked the two up, by their collar. Already, the ISAF troops were turning the side, especially after the enemy had seen what Lady Shazam could do…

"[Honestly, you people make me sick]," Lady Shazam said. "[You'll send other people to die for your cause, and won't die or allow your own kids to die, too?]"

"[You are wrong, harlot]!" said Muhammad. "[We fight to liberate our lands from foreigners]!"

"[Tell me this: why didn't you cut a deal with ISAF, or wait things out before taking over again? Are you so prideful or narrow-minded to not think of any other possibilities? If I recall from the Suras, the Prophet Muhammad MADE alliances all the time, including with Christians and Jews, since they were of The Book. He only went after so-called infidels in Mecca because they were trying to kill them]."

"[But the Americans are trying to kill us]!" Hassan said. "[They drove us from our homes]!"

"[After refusing to turn over the guys in Al-Qaeda to the Americans for criminal behavior]," Lady Shazam said. "[The Taliban refuse to cooperate because of cultural differences, and especially not for nonsense that cost peoples lives on BOTH sides]."

Pause.

"[No matter what, we all are of this planet. In the years ahead, I will guarantee you that humanity will have bigger problems in the future, especially, if we don't find common ground NOW]."

"Ma'am!" said a soldier, as he and his squad arrive.

Lady Shazam turns around to see the ISAF troops.

"Here," Lady Shazam said, as she tosses the Muhammad and Hassan to the feet of the soldiers.

"Oof!" Muhammad and Hassan said in unison.

"Thank you for your help, ma'am," said the soldier.

"Anytime, soldier," Lady Shazam said. "Do you guys need assistance?"

"Some of the support machinery had been damage," said the soldier. "We can use help getting replacements for them."

"I'm on it. In fact, just give me a list of stuff that I should get…"

With the crisis resolved, questions concerning what had happened to cause this latest fiasco remained. Thanks to forensics, the Ironmongers were made in China, based upon the work of Tony Stark, also known as "Ironman". With this information in hand, a special trip was made…

Beijing, China (a week later).

"You know, we should come back here for vacation," Usagi said, as she and Ranma, both in uniform, waited at the main receiving area for visiting dignitaries and so forth in the Chinese capital.

"The Politburo actually did some good things here," Ranma replied. He then glances over at their handler, who stared at them.

"Man, they got these guys trained…"

"Now, I don't want any 'international incidents' occurring during this trip," said National Security Advisor Henry Gyrich (red hair, cropped). "We are just looking for an explanation on this matter."

"You mean ask the Chinese nicely as to why they have foreign interest in a war zone that they did not want to have a part of?" Ranma said flatly.

"That…or the Paris Incident."

"'Paris Incident'?"

"He's talking about the IOA conference that was held in France," Usagi said. "It was during that time when you and I, um, had fun on the Eiffel Tower, but didn't know about the surveillance cameras around what we thought was a blind spot?"

"Oh, THAT."

"Yes, that," Gyrich said. "You represent the United States while in uniform, so I expect you to behave yourselves…even IF you are married."

"Hey, it was on OUR time, you know-"

"Good Morning," said an attractive, Chinese woman, as she and a Chinese man steps out into the lobby.

"Good Morning, Madam Xiaoyi," Gyrich said. "You remember [Brigadier] General Tsukino, and Colonel Saotome."

"Of course, through the SGC program," Ambassador Shen Xiaoyi replied. She was a member of the International Oversight Advisory, a panel of representatives from the five members of the permanent UN Security Council, and, later, was the primary contact person to the Standing Committee for Super-Functionary Affairs.

She then turns to the Saotomes.

"And I must say that I am glad to see YOU especially, Colonel," Xiaoyi said. "You seminar of Gao'uld physiology, in relations to neutralization procedures is quite…exquisite."

"Aw," Ranma replied. "Flattery MIGHT get you somewhere."

"Humph…"

Xiaoyi then turns towards Usagi.

"General, you seem well," Xiaoyi said in surprise. "Rumors had it that you had a rather nasty vampire problem that you had succumb to."

"Well, let's just say that the nature of the vampire is a bit…exaggerated," Usagi said, as she showed her fangs. "But don't worry. I don't bite."  
"Er, right," Xiaoyi said, wondering if she should be religious as a safety precaution, especially with the Moon Princess around.

"But, I did feel that you not getting a chance to head up the Atlantis Expedition, due to politics, was wrong," Usagi said.

"You do?"

"Indeed. I sill say that the West has the flexibility to lead the world in first contact measures, but China should have a say in what those measures should consist of. Don't you agree?"

"Well, yes, I do," Xiaoyi smiled. "I'll have to relay your concerns to my superiors on this matter."

"Yes, well, we should get on with this situation," Gyrich said.

"Quite," Xiaoyi said. "We will meet with the UN Security Ambassador on this matter as well, since what we have to say concerns us all..."

After much negotiation, Gyrich was able to convince the Chinese to not continue its support to the terrorists, in exchange for Ranma impregnating the Mother of Champions as her latest suitor. These children would not suffer the same fate as their siblings, since they would essentially be immortals. On the plus side, what was not told to the Chinese, was that these children would either be born girls, or would be born boys, but carry the girl curse. The irony is that males, especially in Chinese society, were prized over all, and these girls would not be seen as an asset. Still, Ranma did not mince words when he said that his children are to be protected and raised to be good people. Otherwise, he would come back none too pleased. As for Usagi: she would continue her mission to track down the network that was sponsoring these metahuman terrorist act to Russia, where she would confront the Winter Guard, before it was known that the Gremlin, a Russian super-villain, was behind the plots. And so that...was that.

**Fin.**


End file.
